Hunters
by AceReportr
Summary: The Family Business. Takes place during Season 4, but then AU from there.


Life as a hunter was never easy. It was hard. Both mentally and physically. It took a special kind of person to be able to do it full time. The Winchesters had been doing it their whole life...too long some would say. Too many people lost, too much pain. The seals were being broken, Dean and Sam knew that, but without any messages from Castiel, they were sitting ducks. Unable to stop the impending apocalypse.

"We've been driving around for 3 days, Dean." Sam said frustrated as he he exited the car that had been pulled over to the side of the road. Stretching his legs and arms, he yawned slightly. "Any destination in mind?" He said looking to his older brother, who at that exact moment had taken a bite out of a large breakfast burrito they had picked up at the diner 10 miles back.

"Wherever the wind takes us, Sammy." Dean said, the words a little muffled due to the food. He looked exhausted, leaning on his car looking at his brother like he was making too big a deal out of this. He wasn't. The apocalypse wasn't a joking matter, but there was nothing they could do. The angels were supposed to guide him, and if they wanted to stop the apocalypse, they'd do just that. Dean had faith...not much, but a small ounce that he'd be on front lines in the war to stop Lilith, something Dean dreamed about.

"I find it hard to believe that you aren't more worried about this, Dean." Sam stated.

"Listen, when we get a lead, I'll be the first one to jump, but for now, why don't we just do what we do best." Dean said taking another bite of his burrito.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head in defeat. "What's that?"

"Hunt, Sam. I'm saying we should go on a good old-fashioned hunt. None of this mission crap. We're hunters. It's time we get back to our roots." Dean said swallowing another bite. "What do you say?"

Sam was about to say something, but his cell phone rang. Answering the phone, "Hello?" Dean looked at him inquisitively, and mouthed "who is it?" "Hey, Bobby." Sam said revealing to Dean who was on the other end of this phone call. "Don't have any news...oh...yeah..." Sam couldn't help but smirk slightly as he hung up the phone.

"What'd Bobby want?" Dean asked.

"He's gotta job for us." Sam stated. "Looks like you got your wish."

Dean smirked. "Where we headed?"

****************************************************************************************************

Welcome to Windom, Minnesota. It was a small town. One of those, blink and you'll miss it kind of places that Dean secretly loved. Settling down, having a family, small town, everyone knows your name kind of deal. That's what Dean wanted. He'd never have it, he knew that now, maybe he always knew, but he had his family, though it's missing a few members, but that's what mattered.

Dean looked over at his brother, sleeping soundly and slapped him with his free hand. "Wake up, Sammy, we're here." Dean said as he pulled into a small parking lot, and parked his car. They both got out, stretching, both of them getting looks from the towns people. They were probably looking at the car, Dean thought to himself. His baby was a real eyecatcher. "You hungry?" Dean asked patting his belly and motioned towards a diner.

"Sure." Sam said as they entered the diner and took a seat in the back. It was habbit. Their conversations were usually filled with things non-hunters would generally panic over...or lock them up for just saying. Taking a seat, they were given menus and two glasses of water. "Would you guys like anything to drink? Coffee? Soda?" 18 year old, Molly said sullenly, her mood obviously not on the best of sides.

"Nope." Dean said taking a sip of his water

"We're good, thanks." Sam said offering a small smile. "Well, I'll give you guys a few minutes. My name is Molly. Holler if you need anything." She said as she treated from the table and into the kitchen, Dean watching her walk away with his usual interest.

"Wouldn't kick her outta bed in the morning." Dean said as he read over the menu. Sam followed his usually routine and has his laptop out on the table. "So, so far, 3 people have gone missing. The latest victim, is 19 year old, Leo Danes, who went missing while out on a date with his girlfriend, Molly. He disappeared a few days ago."

"How many Molly's you think there are in a town this size, Sammy?" Dean asked as he set his water down. Dean motioned for the waitress to come to their table. They were ready to order...at least he was anyway, and this way they could maybe get a lead on just exactly what they were dealing with here.

Molly made her way over to the Winchesters. "You guys all set?" Molly said looking from one brother to the other.

"Yes. We are. I'll take the Denver omelette." Sam said looking to Dean to place his order.

"I'll have the short stack with a side of bacon." Dean said with a smile as he handed her the menu. Before she could leave the table, Dean knew he had to ask. "You're not Leo Danes' Molly, are you?" He asked, and his question was almost immediatley answered by the look on her face.

"Yeah." Molly said swallowing hard. "Why do you ask?"

"We're really sorry to bother you, but we're private investigators hired by one of the other families of the people that have gone missing." Dean said, lying. It had become like second nature to them at this point.

"They are dead." Molly said coldly. "You shouldn't waist your time."

"Hey, there is still hope." Sam said reassuringly.

"Thanks, but like I said. They won't be found...dead or alive." Molly stated.

"How can you be so sure?" Dean asked leaning up from his seat. What was this girl's deal? She was smokin' hot, but her grim outlook on things, while most likely right, wasn't what he expected to come from a waitress in Windom, Minnesota. Granted, her boyfriend has been missing for 3 days.

Molly looked around and sat down in a vacant chair at their table. "It's just a legend, a myth, everyone here just chalks it up to coincidence, but every 18 years ago, there was a string of missing person cases in the county, none of the people are every found again." Molly said softly. "Now, I told the police to look at the evidence and the pattern, but everyone just thinks I'm the grief stricken girlfriend." She said looking around again, knowing these two probably think that she is crazy.

"So, you think the same person is responsible?" Sam asked confused.

"I don't know what to think." Molly stated. "All I know is that Leo wouldn't leave me without saying goodbye, but then again maybe I am crazy. I don't have the best track record with the men in my life. Molly Winchester. Destined to be alone." She said with a sigh. Both Sam and Dean look at each other strangely. This was too much to be a coincidence.

"What did you say your last name was?" Dean asked, on high alert. This had to be some sick joke, or a pretty weird coincidence.

"Winchester." Molly said reiterating her last name. "I'll go ahead and place your order. Let me know if I can get you anything else." Molly said as she left the boys alone again, speechless.

******************************************************************************************************  
**Please review and respond.**


End file.
